deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Spyro * Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Blaze the Cat vs. Spyro (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Spyro the Dragon vs Dragonite (Abandoned) * Enderdragon vs Spyro (Abandoned) * Spyro VS Goliath * Spyro VS Gon (Abandoned) * Link vs Spyro (Abandoned) * Jak and Daxter vs Spyro (Abandoned) * Landia vs. Spyro (Completed) * Mario VS Spyro * Omega Shenron vs Spyro * Spyro vs Ratchet and Clank (Abandoned) * Spyro vs. Rayman * Ridley vs Spyro the Dragon (Abandoned) * Spyro The Dragon VS Sash Lilac (Abandoned) * Shantae VS Spyro * Shovel Knight vs Spyro (Abandoned) * Spyro vs. Smaug (Abandoned) * Sonic VS Spyro (Abandoned) * Spyro VS Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Spyro VS Yoshi Battles Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * PlayStation Battle Royale (MarthBoy606) (Abandoned) * Skylanders Starter Pack Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser * Croc * Knack * Spike the Dragon History As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are known. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a dragon egg while the other was a dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 3' * Age: 12 * Very physically powerful * Still learning most things Abilities * Mainly charges opponents with horns * Breathes fire * Can use wings as a shield * Fly for very short amount of time * Can head dive if airborne Power Ups * Invincibility * Unlimited flying * Super Flame- Spit massive fire blasts * Super Charge- Charge extremely fast * Ice, Bubble and Electric Breaths * Cast various magic spells * Art of Dragon Kata Feats * Defeated Gnasty Gnorc, who defeated every other dragon * Incredibly powerful dragon for small size * Rescued 150 dragon eggs from Bianca and an army of Rhynocs with little help * Saved dragons from extinction * Free one hundred frozen fairies * Found all lost fireflies and dragonflies, the source of the dragons' power * Defeated a powerful and evil dragon elder * Has been shown to defeat much bigger and stronger enemies Weaknesses * Little concern for self safety * Sometimes irresponsible * Extremely curious * Hardly cautious * Gets cocky at times * Very arrogant Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator